Lighter than Air Stronger than Steel
by martianfairy
Summary: You've probably heard the story of Aang the Avatar and Last Airbender, but you probably haven't heard the story of a kid named Bumi, Aang's son, brilliant future general, and non-bender. Well, this is his story and although he may not have reunited the tribes, or brought down the fire nation's tyrant king, but his story might surprise you. A little Bumi/Lin, Bumi/Ursa/Honora
1. Swords and Sneak Attacks

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I am EXCITED! Hope you like it ;) feedback is

appreciated.

I don't own any of the characters or Avatar: The Last Airbender OR The Legend of Korra

blah blah blah. . .

Enjoy!

As he sat in hiding waiting for the opportune moment to attack, Bumi went over his

mission in his head.

Technically, the mission was clear; sneak up on targets and attack. The real problem

was the way he was going to go about it, after all his targets did seem to have an

uncanny sense of what was going on in their surroundings. . . Suddenly Bumi heard a

loud smacking noise.

He glanced over and saw one of his targets shooing a bearfly. The time for

strategizing was over. Bumi jumped up and yelled, in a voice surprisingly loud for a boy

the age of 10, "SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Bumi was met with gusts of air and water that socked him so hard he lost his breath.

"TENZIN! KYA!" he yelled, once again in a booming voice.

Without ever leaving their meditative position the two figures, one tall and bald, one

petite with pretty dark hair, looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Bumi don't you know that only works if you're quiet, and anyway who told you to do

that, Uncle Sokka?" Kya scolded, but without much conviction.

"Well I. . . Maybe. . ." Bumi started, but was interrupted by Tenzin who stated quietly

yet sternly, "You shouldn't interrupt us while we meditate, Dad says that it blocks our chi

flow."

At that Bumi just stood in place for a second simmering with an upset look on his face,

even his wild hair seemed to droop a little, but soon realized that there was nothing

more to say and stomped away haughtily. Kya looked backed guiltily in Bumi's

direction, but Tenzin stayed completely motionless.

Bumi stormed into the living room which, like the whole house was reminiscent of the

ancient air temples. He knew he was being irrational but didn't really care, Tenzin was

such a bully! Wasn't that supposed to be his Bumi's job, after all he _was_ older! The

worst part was that Tenzin didn't even react at all! 'always the goody goody' Bumi

thought.

When he stormed his way into the kitchen Bumi found his dad pouring hot tea and his

mom giving him a concerned look.

When his dad looked up he said a little awkwardly, " Want some tea Bumi?" This made

Bumi feel a little more like crying, but his pride wouldn't let him, so he just stood there

pouting a little.

Katara finally broke the silence and asked, "Bumi, what's wrong?"

Bumi struggled with the question for a minute and finally came up with, "Why didn't you

give me bending like Tenzin and Kya?" Bumi whimpered but didn't let himself tear up.

"Sweetie, we couldn't really help it,. . . but you have your own very special gifts." Katara

comforted.

"Like what?" Bumi asked still not feeling much better.

Katara gave Aang a pointed look that asked for a little help, but when he realized it

Aang jumped a little and trying to compose himself said, "Oh yeah you're really good

at. . . Ummm stuff like schoolwork and. . . Sneak attacks?"

Katara glared at Aang and Bumi let a tear fall down his cheek. Aang suddenly seemed

to remember something and said, "Come on I think it's time I gave you something."

Aang led Bumi to a room in the big house he had never seen before, it had life sized

statues that dotted the room, but the only lights the room contained were tiny candles,

one for each statue.

Suddenly Aang stopped in front of a statue in the middle of the room. From the faint

candle light Bumi could tell that the statue was wearing long robes and had a long beard

sprouting from his face. Bumi thought his face was very impressively stoic but still kind.

Aang picked up a sword from the base of the statue and presented it to Bumi, "Bumi

this sword belonged to one of the bravest men I ever knew, he understood the

importance of peace between the tribes and fought to protect it. . . Died protecting it."

Aang's voice cracked a little at that, "They say this sword seemed to work so well with

it's master it became a part of him. I think it's time it had a new master. Bumi you have

to promise me you will take care of this sword and use it only to protect people, just like

this man, Understand?"

Bumi nodded his head. Aang carefully handed the beautiful sword to Bumi. Bumi

looked at the weapon in awe for a moment and then walked uncharacteristically slowly

out the room, like he was walking on eggshells.

When Aang sat back down in the kitchen Katara peered around the door at Bumi and

whispered, "What did you do?" Aang smiled smugly and said, "Knowing Bumi you'll find

out soon enough." Katara shrugged her shoulders trying to look unruffled and kept

drinking her tea.


	2. White Falcon Academy

Ok, so I'm really hoping to get a little action into the story, until then hang with me.

THANK YOU to SilvrNin for helping edit this thing. Also thank you to those who left

reviews and/or followed the story, I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you like it!

3 Years Later

Since he had gotten the sword, Bumi had trained with it almost every day for the past

three years. Because of this he had also become quite good at swordsmanship. He

had only learned this year the identity of the sword's first owner, Avatar Roku, and for a

short period of time afterwards was encouraged to train even harder (this period of time

ended when Kya told him he smelled like a Polardog in front of his friends at school).

This was a big day for Bumi. His father had signed him up to take an entrance exam in

an official training academy for swordsmanship as well as other non-bending arts,

apparently one of the best in the world. Bumi was especially excited because the

academy was located in the heart of the still growing Republic city. However, the

swordsmaster was well known to be very selective about who he chose as pupils. Bumi

was fairly convinced that his dad could just use his influence to get him in (He's the

freaking Avatar!) but when asked Aang simply stated, "Bumi I think you need to prove to

yourself as much as anyone that you can pass that exam." Bumi was once amazed at

the fact that his dad could be so cryptic and lighthearted at the same time.

Bumi was in his room, preparing for the exam (or so he said, he was mostly making

tough faces in the mirror) when Tenzin walked in.

"Tenzin get out of my room! I don't want you to break my sword before I even get to

The Academy!" Bumi commanded trying to bring down the full authority of the few years

he had on Tenzin.

Tenzin simply rolled his eyes and said, "Trust me, I wish I could but mom told me to tell

you that you need to hurry up."

"Oh. . . Well okay then." Bumi said trying to end the rather akward conversation as

quickly as possible. "Also I wanted to say. . . I hope you don't make a complete idiot of

yourself today." Tenzin said as if suddenly making up his mind, and then quickly turned

and left the room.

"Thanks, I guess." Bumi grumbled.

Bumi quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a little breakfast, but quietly

stopped when he heard his parents talking rather seriously. " We've already tried that

but it hasn't made any difference, they've already convinced a lot of people Republic

City and a united world is just wishful thinking, and that were trying to create an empire

like the old Fire Nation. How are we supposed to do anything more about it?" Bumi

heard Aang's voice sigh.

"I don't know but some of them are getting violent and I won't have it, not when I can do

something about it twinkle toes." Bumi heard Toph's determined voice say.

Bumi peeked around the corner to see what exactly was going on, but was suddenly

tackled quite efficiently by a little but very strong body, "Ah ha! I caught you spying!

You're going to jail!" the assailant's voice said in an accusatory voice.

"Lin!" Bumi whispered loudly trying to keep from being completely humiliated, but it

was too late. Bumi felt himself being dragged out the kitchen door , and then dropped

onto the soft earth outside. He could just hear Aang's chuckle from where he was. Bumi

struggled to get up for a second but as soon as he got his bearings he found himself

trapped inside a cage of rock.

Apparently Lin had been practicing.

"Aaugh," Bumi groaned, "Lin let me out of here." At that Bumi saw Lin's face appear in

the one air hole the tiny prison had.

"No prisoner, I can't just let you out, you broke the law!" Lin said mimicking the same

voice her mother used when speaking to a prisoner.

"Lin let me out or when I get out of here I'll. . ." Bumi trailed off not quite sure what he

could do to the younger girl.

"Ha! You'll have to do a lot better than that to get out of there." Lin said smugly.

"Can't you just go play with Tenzin, after all he's got nothing better to do." Bumi

pleaded. At that Lin just stuck her nose up in the air and turned her back to him.

'Alright that's it', Bumi thought, 'time to bring out the big guns.' "Lin, let me out pretty

please." Bumi batted his eyes a little and used his most winning smile he had practiced

in the mirror.

Bumi saw Lin melt a little as she said, "Give me one good reason."

"I have a very important test today so I can get into a special school for sword fighting. If

I don't get out of here quickly I might be too late." Bumi practically oozed the words

trying to be as charming as possible, Bumi then swished his wild bangs a little for extra

effect.

"Special school is right." Lin muttered, but her eyes softened, "Fine, but you have to

promise me that once you're in that school, you'll come back and visit. It's no fun with

just Tenzin around, he won't do anything exciting, and Kya doesn't even play with us

anymore."

"Deal." Bumi said a little too quickly and then winced when the rocks around him came

crashing back into the ground.

Bumi quickly got up, hugged Lin, and then ran into the house hoping he wouldn't be too

late. Behind him Lin tried to hide her blushing as she feigned anger and walked off to

the pavilion.

Bumi hopped off of Appa, who was getting older and struggled a little under the weight

of the whole family, in front of a gigantic building, made mostly of gleaming white

sandstone, that included a large outdoor courtyard type Bumi looked up at

the huge building he felt butterflies flutter around in his gut.

"Good luck, I know you'll do well." Katara sniffed when she hugged Bumi apparently a

little sad that, as Tenzin had made sure to inform Bumi earlier, "Her little boy was

growing up." Before his mom could embarrass him any more Bumi ran over to Aang,

hugged him briefly, and ran into the gates. Secretly, though Bumi stayed and watched

his family leave from behind the tall stone gates.

When Bumi turned around he was surprised to see directly in front of him a blue

cloaked figure whose face was to well hidden by the cloak's hood to see, but whose

darkish pointed beard barely poked out from beneath it. Bumi could feel the man smirk

a little from underneath the cloak when he said, "Welcome, to the White Falcon

Academy I am the head swords-master, we will soon see if you will become my student.

Welcome to the hardest day of your life so far."

Hmm can anyone guess who the mystery man could be. . .;)


End file.
